This invention relates generally to surveying equipment. Surveying equipment and particularly the support structure should be able to withstand all kinds of environmental conditions while retaining its integrity and dimensional accuracy. In many instances, the dimensional accuracy is imperative in order to obtain the correct measurements in a geographic survey. For instance, prism poles and global positioning satellite (GPS) poles should be able to retain a substantially fixed position of extension as they are moved from place to place over uneven terrain and in all kinds of weather.
Prior art prism poles generally include two or more interfitting pole sections, and support a prism or other measurement device at the top used to sight or determine positions with laser, modulated infrared, angular and/or GPS position locators or like surveying systems. The prism reflects light back to the position locator for determining the location of the prism at different locations in a survey. U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,441 explains the operation of a basic prism pole.
One of the disadvantages with prism poles is that they generally require a team of at least two people. One to hold upright the prism pole and a second to take the surveying shot (or measurement).
One embodiment of the present invention allows a single individual to position the prism pole and take the surveying shot. It accomplishes this by providing an adjustable stand for the prism which stand has multiple degrees of freedom for adjustment. With the multiple degrees of freedom the prism can always be placed so that the pole points to the center of the earth (i.e., the pole is plumb) in various topographical conditions. If the surface topography on which the stand is placed is not level, then the stand can be adjusted such that the pole will be plumb.
There is a need in the art for providing improved prism stands.
The following US Patents are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,441.
While certain novel features of this invention shown and described below are pointed out in the annexed claims, the invention is not intended to be limited to the details specified, since a person of ordinary skill in the relevant art will understand that various omissions, modifications, substitutions and changes in the forms and details of the device illustrated and in its operation may be made without departing in anyway from the spirit of the present invention. No feature of the invention is critical or essential unless it is expressly stated as being “critical” or “essential.”